The present invention relates to tiltable steering column assemblies for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a locking mechanism for a tiltable steering column.
Vehicle steering columns are often provided with a tiltable component that enables the steering wheel to be set at varying degrees of tilt according to the desires and needs of different persons that might have occasion to drive a vehicle. Typically, a manually operable lock mechanism is provided for retaining the steering wheel component in a selected position of tilt adjustment.
In one conventional rotary tilt mechanism, an externally threaded rod is provided including pivot connections incorporated on opposite ends. A sleeve encircles the rod and is biased into a locking relationship with the rod by a biasing member. A lever, which is incorporated on the steering column, may be actuated to overcome the bias. Actuation of the lever allows the rod to move into an unlocked position, whereby the rod may slidably translate within the sleeve toward a desired position of tilt. Once the steering wheel is pivoted into the desired position, the lever is disengaged and the sleeve is biased into a locked relationship with the rod.
The present invention provides a locking mechanism for a tiltable steering column having a pivot connection between upper and lower steering column members, whereby the steering wheel can be tiltably adjusted around the pivot connection to selected positions of adjustment. The locking mechanism includes a rod disposed within a sleeve. The rod is selectively actuable along a longitudinal axis of the sleeve. A biasing member biases the rod into a locked position with the sleeve. The biasing member includes a first end coupled to a first mounting portion extending from the sleeve. A collar is arranged around a portion of the sleeve. The collar includes a second mounting portion extending from an outer wall thereof for receiving the second end of the biasing member.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limited the scope of the invention.